memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Man Trap
Streszczenie thumb|left|Na orbicie planety przybywa na planetę M-113 celem dostarczenia zapasów oraz przeprowadzenia rutynowych badań doktora Roberta Cratera oraz jego żony, Nancy, z którą dr Leonard McCoy był onegdaj związany uczuciowo. M-113 była domem małżeństwa Craterów od pięciu lat, to znaczy odkąd znaleźli w ruinach tej planety archeologicznie cenne pozostałości. Byli jedynymi znanymi mieszkańcami planety. Kirk, Leonard McCoy oraz załogant Darnell zostają przesłani na powierzchnię planety, gdzie spotkają archeologa oraz, jak się im zdaje, jego żonę - z tym, że każdy z nich widzi inną kobietę. Leonard McCoy, który dziwi się, jak mało Nancy zmieniła się przez te lata, widzi ją taką, jaką znał 12 lat wcześniej. Darnell widzi całkowicie inną, młodszą blondynkę, wyglądającą jak ktoś, kogo spotkał już kiedyś wcześniej. Kirk zobaczył kobietę podobną do tej, którą widział Leonard McCoy, ale dużo starszą. Na zakończenie tej sceny załogant Darnell zostaje uprowadzony przez tę wersję Nancy, którą widział on sam. Doktor Crater mówi Kirkowi, że jedyne, czego potrzebują, to sól w pastylkach. Poza tym wolą, żeby zostawić ich w spokoju. Kirk spiera się z nim, aż wreszcie nakazuje, by Leonard McCoy przeprowadził dokładne badania archeologa. Gdy te dobiegają już końca, trzej mężczyźni słyszą nagle kobiecy krzyk na zewnątrz. Kiedy Kirk wybiega sprawdzić, co się dzieje, znajduje Darnella martwego, z twarzą pokrytą dziwnymi plamami. Stojąca nad nim Nancy twierdzi, że znalazła go z owocem trującej rośliny w ustach. Kirk i Leonard McCoy przesyłają się z powrotem na statek, razem z ciałem martwego załoganta. Kiedy hala transportu melduje, ze jeden z członków zwiadu nie żyje, dyżurujący na mostku Spock odpowiada beznamiętnie: "Zrozumiałem." Obecna przy nim Uhura wyraza zdziwienie, ze Spock nie spytał nawet, który ze zwiadowców zginął. Na pokładzie Enterprise Leonard McCoy i Spock, badając ciało Darnella, odkrywają, że nie został on otruty, a na oko w ogóle trudno określić przyczynę zgonu. Wreszcie Leonard McCoy odkrywa, że z ciała została usunięta cała sól. Kirk, McCoy i dwoch załogantów przesyłają się z powrotem na planetę celem przeprowadzenia śledztwa. Kirk nalega, by na ten czas doktror Crater i jego żona udali się na Enterprise celem zapewnienia im bezpieczeństwa, jednak protestujący przeciw temu Crater w pewnym momencie ucieka na zewnątrz w poszukiwaniu żony. Jeden z załogantów zostaje znaleziony martwy. Wkrótce potem Nancy zabija drugiego z nich, Greena, i przetransformowuje się w jego wizerunek. Dzięki temu dostaje się na pokład statku razem z Kirkiem i doktorem Leonard McCoy. Kobieta, którą Kirk i Leonard McCoy postrzegali jako Nancy, a później Greena, jest w rzeczywistości zmiennokształtnym stworzeniem, ostatnim żyjącym potomkiem swego gatunku, mogącym przybrać każdą postać. By zyskać dostęp do wspomnień i wiedzy ofiary, stworzenie wprowadza ją w fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a przed zabiciem hipnotyzuje. Problemem stworzenia z M-113 było to, że do przeżycia konieczna mu była sól - chlorek sodu. Jego planeta została już oczyszczona z tego związku, a bez soli stwór będzie musiał umrzeć. Po tym, jak został ostatnim ze swej rasy, był zaopatrywany w sól przez doktora Cratera, któremu w zamian dotrzymywał towarzystwa... po tym, jak w poszukiwaniu soli zamordował jego żonę.Jednak załoga Enterprise stanowi dla niego wspaniały rezerwuar soli, zawartej w ich ciałach. thumb|Kirk, McCoy ai stworzenie z M-113, udające Nancy Crater Dostawszy się na pokład Enterprise stworzenie zaczyna zabijać członków załogi, pierw przeistaczając się w kogoś, komu ufali, a później oczyszczając ich ciała z soli. Wreszcie zabija również doktora Cratera i poważnie zagraża McCoyowi. Kirk i Spock, którzy odkryli wreszcie sekret stworzenia, wdzierają się do kwatery doktora i uzmysłowiają mu, z czym ma doczynienia. W niezwykłej, boleśnie emocjonalnej scenie finałowej Leonard McCoy, zrozumiawszy, że stworzenie nie jest jego dawną ukochaną, zabija je, ratując tym samym siebie i resztę załogi.. Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1513.1. Nasza pozycja - orbita planety M-113. Na pokładzie obecnie dowodzi Mr Spock. Na planecie znajdujemy ruiny dawno wymarłej cywilizacji. Chirurg pokładowy McCoy teleportuje się wraz ze mną na powierzchnię planety. Nasza misja to rutynowe badania archeologa, doktora Cartera i jego żony Nancy. Wygląda na to, że Nancy jest kimś z przeszłości doktora McCoy." *"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Ponieważ była to misja uznawana za rutynową, przesłaliśmy się na planetę bez żadnych podejrzeń. Nie byliśmy przygotowani na to, że każdy z nas zobaczy Nancy Crater jako odmienną kobietę." *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1513.4. Orbitujemy wokół planety M-113. Jednego z członków zwiadu, załoganat Darnella, spotkała gwałtowna śmierć... przyczyna nieznana. Jesteśmy jedynie pewni, ze nie było to otrucie." *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1513.8. Jestem teraz już pewny, że okrutna śmierć członka mojej załogi została spowodowana przez obcą formę życia.." *"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Uzbrojeni i uprzedzeni członkowie załogi nie będą łatwym celem. Wygląda jednak na to, ze obca forma hipnotyzuje lub paralizuje swe ofiary przed atakiem. Odpowiedź na nasze pytania zna profesor Crater." *"Dziennik kapitański, kontynuacja. Statek został opanowany przez obcą formę życia, zdolną zahipnotyzować i wyssać życie każdego z nas" Pamiętne cytaty "Jak pan utracił obiekt swych uczuć, doktorze, to mnie nie interesuje. Straciłem Człowieka! I chcę wiedzieć, co go zabiło.." : - Kirk "To zagadka, a ja nie lubię zagadek. Przyprawiają mnie o ból brzucha, a jedną z nich mam właśnie przed sobą.." : - Kirk "Pan za bardzo się angażuje, doktorze Crater; jest pan zbyt czysty i szlachetny. To współczucie, czy pana prywatne niebo?Owo stworzenie jest pana żoną, przyjacielem, kochanką... To nie jest złe życie, mieć wszystkich po swojej stronie - zawsze wygrywać w każdym sporze.!" : - Kirk "Pościg za tym stworzeniem bawi pana, panie Sulu? Może będę mógł pomóc : proszę mnie wprowadzić..." : - Solny wampir/McCoy "She's not Nancy, doctor – if she were, could she take ''this?" : - '''Spock', uderzajac solnego wampira/Nancy Crater "Leonard &szloch; ''nie... Leonard, proszę..." "''Panie, wybacz mi!" : - Solny wampir/Nancy i McCoy "Chciałbyś, żeby była twoją osobistą kancelistką?" : - Strażnik ochrony, admirujący kancelistkę Janice Rand "Mr. Spock, czasem myślę, ze jak jeszcze raz usłyszę słowo "częstotliwość", zacznę krzyczeć." : - '''Uhura, próbując nawiązać rozmowę ze Spockiem. ::Jej słowa są aluzją do jej sakramentalnej kwestii "''Wysoka częstotliwość otwarta, sir."'' "Powiedz Jose, że dostanie swe ostre papryczki, gdy tam dotrzemy. Wiem, że jest tu najważniejszym Meksykaninem i sam mu je dostarczę, ale nie umrze, jeśli obejdzie się bez nich jeszcze kilka dni." : - Kirk, do Uhury, gdy przekazała mu "pilną" wiadomość "Green! On wrócił z nami!" "Lub coś wróciło." : - Kirk i Spock, po znalezieniu ciała Greena na M-113 "Nancy to rozumiała." "Zawsze mówi pan o niej w czasie przeszłym." "Gdzie jest pańska żona? Gdzie jest teraz??" "Nie żyje. Pogrzebana pod wzgórzem... TO ją zabiło.." "Kiedy?" "Oh,rok temu... a może dwa??" : - Professor Crater, Spock, i Kirk, rozmowa o rewelacjach Cratera "Heroiczny kapitan i szlachetny lekarz, przemierzajacy wszechświat, by uzdrawiać! Poczucie obowiązku przede wszystkim. Może teraz wrócicie, skąd przybyliście i przekażecie temu, kto wydaje wam rozkazy, by zostawiono mnie i moją żonę w spokoju?!" : - Profesor Crater, pragnąc nakłonić Kirka i McCoya do odejścia i uchronic sekret planety Za kulisami Skrypt i historia Obsada Kostiumy Wizja i dźwięk Produkcja Scenariusz *Skrypt - George Clayton Johnson: Links and references Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Również występują * Jeanne Bal jako Nancy Crater Guest Star * Alfred Ryder jako Robert Crater Udział biorą * DeForest Kelley jako McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney jako Rand * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Bruce Watson jako Green * Michael Zaslow jako Darnell * Vince Howard jako załogant * Francine Pyne jako Nancy III Niewymienieni * Budd Albright jako Barnhart * Larry Anthony jako Berkeley * John Arndt jako Sturgeon * Bob Baker jako Beauregard Puppeteer * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent i Vinci * Sharon Gimpel jako stworzenie z M-113 (solny wampir) * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie i Connors * Jeannie Shepard jako kancelistka * Garrison True jako Strażnik #1 * nieznany aktor jako Bobby de:Das Letzte seiner Art en:The Man Trap (episode) es:The Man Trap fr:The Man Trap (épisode) it:Trappola umana (episodio) ja:惑星M113の吸血獣（エピソード） nl:The Man Trap ru:Ловушка (эпизод) sv:The Man Trap Kategoria:Odcinki TOS